This invention relates to a method for reconstructing residual stones having at least one spalling. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for reconstructing residual stones having at least one spalling wherein an adhesive layer is first applied grid-like on the residual stone in the area of the spalling, but leaving at least many areas free of the adhesive layer; then a leveling layer of mortar is applied; and subsequently a thin anti-abrasion layer is applied on the leveling layer; and where the leveling layer of mortar has drainage channels to convey the moisture out of the residual stone to at least one end of the stone. Furthermore, the invention relates to a stone, reconstructed according to the method.
A method of the type described above and a stone, reconstructed according to this method, are the subject matter of DE 43 07 676 C2. In the case of the prior art method and stone the drainage channels are formed by single lines, made, for example, of gravel stones, in the leveling layer of mortar. These drainage channels, formed by such lines, lead to the respective ends of the stone. Thus, water vapor from the residual stone below the grid-like adhesive layer can escape to the environment by way of the drainage channels so that the stone does not have to be dried before the repair work is done. Furthermore, the risk of subsequently spalling due to vapor pressure building up in the residual stone is eliminated. The prior art method has proved successful in reconstructing curbstones, but the need to form drainage channels by means of lines made of coarser stones has resulted in relatively high costs, which especially for relatively new and dry stones to be reconstructed often seem inappropriate.